La prueba más dificil
by slashdragon
Summary: Harry Potter tiene ahora 18 años y después de la última batalla debe enfrentar una prueba más dificil la del amor
1. Default Chapter

Una noche calurosa de verano como cualquier otra en el no. 4  
de la calle Privet Drive encontramos a Harry  
Potter leyendo el "Diario el Profeta".

Particularmente para Harry en ese verano habían mejorado  
mucho las cosas. Después de la muerte de Voldemort el ministerio de magia había  
nombrado a Harry heredero universal de la fortuna de la familia Black. Eso  
representaba una radical mejora en las condiciones de vida de Harry en casa de  
sus Tíos, ya sea por conveniencia o no, ahora el trato para constyle"mso-spacerun: yes" el era por mucho mejor se diría que ahora  
era una especie de hijo consentido.

Harry había crecido sólo unos pocos centímetros , sin  
embargo sus músculos se habían marcado un poco mas dándole un aire más  
atlético.

Pero también en el mundo de la magia había cosas interesantes;  
a diario aparecían noticias de un joven Auror y de sus múltiples hazañas  
atrapando mortífagos.

Uter Blackwell, egresado de una academia privada en Irlanda,  
era el mejor Auror del momento y según decían el terror para los mortífagos.  
Aparte de eso era un experimentado jugador de quidditch, según muchos el mejor  
buscador del mundo por encima del mismísimo Víktor Krum.

Sin embargo para muchos, sólo era un tipo petulante y  
engreído sobre todo después de declarar a la prensa que "Harry Potter era sólo  
un niño mimado por el ministerio de magia y además con mucha suerte. Pero a  
Harry eso ,lo tenía sin cuidado porque según el ya no era el centro de atención  
y así podía llevar una vida más tranquila.

Harry se disponía ya a dormir esa noche, cuando un ruido muy  
conocido por el llamó su atención. Instantes después apareció el autobús  
noctambulo.

De él bajó una chica menudita de cabello color rojo intenso,  
llevaba sólo un camisón y muy poco equipaje.

-¡Ginny! – dijo Harry , se vistió apresuradamente y bajó a  
donde ella estaba.-

-¡Ginny! ¿ qué haces aquí?.

Ginny corrió hacia donde estaba Harry ylo abrazó sin parar  
de llorar.

-¿Qué ocurre Ginny, porqué estas aquí?

-Huí de casa Harry.-snif-...reñí con mis padres...me dijeron  
cosas muy feas...no... sabía a donde ir...entonces vi en unos papeles de Ron tu  
dirección... y por eso estoy aquí.

-¿Porqué riñeron?

-Porque ellos  
quieren que trabaje en el ministerio igual que mis hermanos pero no quieren que  
yo sea Auror.

-Te entiendo Ginny pero ¿pero no crees que fue un poco  
precipitado huir así de casa?

-No lo se Harry, simplemente no quería estar ahí.

-Bueno ya hablaremos de eso después, ven, vamos adentro.

Una vez adentro...

-Siéntate ¿quieres comer algo o te preparo un té?

-Un té es suficiente Harry  
gracias.

Harry preparó té para ambos y se sentó junto a Ginny en el  
sofá.

-Ginny escucha, voy a tener que mandar una lechuza a tus  
padres explicándoles que estas aquí para que puedan estar más tranquilos. Ya  
mañana te llevaré de vuelta a tu casa. No creo que la situación sea tan grave  
que no se resuelva charlando.

-Si Harry tienes razón... pero entonces ¿me puedo quedar  
esta noche?

-¡Claro Ginny! Para eso son los amigos ¿no?

-Eres muy lindo Harry-lo besó en la mejilla-

Harry sintio un pequeño repiqueteo en el estomago pero no  
hizo caso de eso.

Cuando se disponía a enviar la lechuza el sonido del  
teléfono lo detuvo.

-¿Hola, quién habla?

-Soy yo Harry. Hermione.

-Hermione,¿qué ocurre?,es raro que llames a esta hora.

-Oh... veras acabo de recibir una lechuza de Ron . Ginny huy  
de casa y el pensó que quizás pueda venir a mi casa . Te llamo para ver si tu  
no sabes algo.

-De hecho en este instante iba a mandar una lechuza a casa  
de Ron, Ginny esta aquí con migo, no tiene mucho que llegó. ¿Me podrías hacer  
el favor de mandar la lechuza tu y explicarles que ella esta bien y a salvo?

-Esta bien Harry ¿pero no crees que es algo arriesgado que  
se quede ella contigo esta noche?

-A que te refieres?

-Bueno tus Tíos no estan.

-¿Qué insinúas Hermione?¡yo no soy capaz de hacerle nada!

-Lo se Harry no te enfades. Pero pueden mal interpretarse  
las cosas.

-Tal vez tengas razón. Pero recuerda que Ginny todavía no  
puede aparecerse, la chimenea de mis Tíos es eléctrica y es muy tarde para  
manejar. ADEMÁS TEN LA SEGURIDAD QUE MIENTRAS ELLA ESTE AQUÍstyle"mso-spacerun: yes" NO VOY A TOCARLE UN SOLO CABELLO,  
¿satisfecha?

-Perdón Harry no quise molestarte, pero es que la situación  
es algo complicada ¿no?

-No, perdóname tu no debí hablarte así. Entonces,¿me harás  
ese favor?

-Si Harry no te preocupes. Si quieres puedo ir a tu cas y  
ambos podemos llevarla.

-Me parece buena idea Hermione, como siempre eres mi  
salvación.

-No hay porque Harry , haces que me sonroje.

-Entonces hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana Harry.

Mientras tanto en la madriguera, la señora Weasley lloraba  
desconsoladamente.

Ya no llores Molly, veras que todo se solucionara mañana

-No Arthur fue mi culpa no debí gritarle de esa manera ¡pero  
es que es tan testaruda!

-Fue sólo un berrinche mamá, veras que mañana ya estará de  
vuelta

-Y que tal si le pasa algo... no me lo perdonaré.

-Pues ella se lo busca, ya no es una niña, ya tiene 17 años  
se supone que es mayor de edad.

-No digas eso de tu hermana Ron.

En ese momento llegaba a la casa el novio de Ginny, Uter  
Blackwell.

-¿Qué sucede, porque la urgencia?

-¡oh Uter que bueno que llegaste!

-Vine tan pronto me avisaron.

-Es Ginny huyo de la casa

-¿Tienen idea de dónde pudo ir?

-Tal vez a casa de Hermione. Ya le he enviado una lechuza  
para preguntarle y estoy esperando su respuesta.

-esa chica Hermione ,¿es amiga suya?.

-Si.

-¿Y Ginny sabe donde vive?

-No lo se.

-Pues me temo que así va a ser más difícil hallarla.

-Es lo único que tenemos por el momento.

Entonces -Miren, si quieren mi opinión con todo respeto,  
pienso que esto no es mas que un berrinche de Ginny y que mañana volverá y  
entonces todos podremos descansar.

-Bueno en eso  
estamos de acuerdo.

-¡Ron!

-Es la verdad mamá.

-Yo sugiero que esperemos la respuesta de su amiga y que  
mientras descansemos.

-Espera un minuto, ¿acaso no vas a ayudarnos a buscarla?

-Ya te lo he dicho Ron, es mejor que esperemos la respuesta  
de su amiga.

-¿Nada mas?

-¿Qué otra cosa podemos hacer?

-Tal vez ir personalmente a buscarla por ejemplo.

-¿Sabes la dirección de tu amiga?.

-N-no.

-Bueno , ¿y entonces como piensas buscarla?

-Tienes razón –dijo Ron dando un suspiro de abatimiento-.

-Deja ya de preocuparte. Mañana la encontrare seguro

-La encontraremos dirás

-Perdona que no este de acuerdo contigo Ron, pero recuerda  
que yo tengo más experiencia en buscar gente no por algo soystyle"mso-spacerun: yes" Auror

-Si ya se pero yo tampoco soy un inútil Uter.

-Lo se Ron, lo que yo quiero decir es que conozco los  
métodos adecuados para buscar gente.

-Entonces crees que yo no puedo ser de mucha ayuda ¿verdad?

-No te ofendas Ron pero creo que esto debemos hacerlo los  
expertos.

-Oh si por supuesto tu eres el famoso Auror.

-¡Exacto, ese es el punto ¡ Yo soy el famoso Auror.-dijo  
Uter con sarcasmo-

¡Vete al carajo Uter!

-¡Ron contrólate! Ve a tu cuarto a esperar la respuesta de  
Hermione.

Ron salió de la habitación maldiciendo por lo bajo. Poco  
después...

-Papá, ¿puedes venir un momento?

-¿Qué sucede Ron?

-Acabo de recibir la respuesta de Hermione.-dijo Ron en voz  
baja-

-¿Pasa algo malo?

-No, Ginny esta bien, pero no esta con Hermione.

-¿En donde esta?

- Enstyle"mso-spacerun: yes" casa de los tíos de Harry. Pero el problema  
no es ese.

-¿A que te refieres?

-A que los tíos de Harry no están Harry esta solo ahora con  
Ginny.

-¡Vaya lío!. Si se entera Uter no sabemos lo que pueda pasar  
.

- Ese es el punto.

-Pues lo mejor será esperar hasta mañana y ver que sucede.

-Si papá.

-¿pero como supo Ginny dónde vive Harry?

-Supongo que descubrió su dirección en mis papeles.

Sin que Ron y el señor Weasley lo notaran Uter escuchaba la  
coversación . si una virtud tenía era un oído casi extraordinario. Lentamente  
se acercó a la mesa donde estaban los papeles de Ron y busco con disimulo y  
pronto hallo la dirección de Harry y su número telefónico...


	2. Lío en Privet Drive

CAPITULO 2. LÍO EN PRIVET DRIVE.

El sonido del timbre del teléfono despertó a Harry quien bajo a la pequeña sala a conterstar.

-¿Hola, quién llama?.

-¿Quién es usted?.

-Harry, ¿con quién desea hablar?.

¡CLIC!

Harry subió a su habitación de nuevo muy irritado de que lo hubieran despertado a esa hora. Al pasar por el rellano que conducía a su habitación lo sorprendió la voz de Ginny que se había despertado también.

-¿Qué sucede Harry?.

-Nada Ginny, un loco que le gusta llamar a la gente a deshoras. Ahora duerme y cierra con pasador tu puerta, ya sabes para evitar malos entendidos, ¿esta bien?

-Si Harry lo que tu digas, gracias.

Ginny cerro la puerta de la habitación contigua a Harry donde este le había dicho que podía dormir, mientras tanto hacía lo propio en su habitación.

Esa noche en el ministerio de magia el sonido de un teléfono celular al timbrar rompió el silencio que reinaba en aquella habitación del cuartel de aurores.

Una chica de cabello rubio y finas facciones contestó.

-¿Si, quién es?.

-Soy yo, ¿Quién más tiene tu número idiota?.

-Esta bien, no te enfades. ¿Qué demonios quieres ahora?.

-les tengo un trabajito a ti y a Sheena.

-¿De qué se trata?.

-Mi novia hizo un berrinche y escapó de su casa la muy idiota , pero ese no es el problema, ahora mismo esta en la casa de un tipo y no se qué rayos este pasando ahí.

Lo que quiero que hagan es que vayan por ella, y la traigan aquí a donde estoy. Y al tipo ese lo lleven a mi despacho para interrogarlo.

-De acuerdo, dame la dirección. Ahora vamos para allá.

-¿Quién es Maya?.

-Uter me pidió que fuera a donde esta él.-le hizo una seña significativa con la cabeza-.

-Ah ya entiendo. Vamos.

-Esperen. ¿A dónde creen que van ustedes dos?, se supone que están de guardia.

-Er... lo siento Tonks, pero es urgente, te aseguro que no nos demoramos.

-¿A dónde van?.

-Ya te lo dije a donde esta Uter.

-¿Y dónde es eso?.

-Escucha Tonks, la novia de Uter escapo de casa, él ya sabe donde esta, y nos pidió que vayamos por ella.

Sin esperar a que Tonks dijese algo más, ambas chicas desaparecieron sin darse cuenta que una de ellas dejaba caer un pequeño trozo de pergamino. Dicho pergamino resulto ser la dirección de la casa a la cual se dirigían las dos chicas. Tonks lo cogió en el aire y al leerlo, se quedó muy impresionada.

-¡DEMONIOS!

-¿Qué sucede Tonks?.

-¡Esas estúpidas nuevas!. Al parecer Ginny escapó de su casa y Uter ha mandado por ella pero mira cual es la dirección.

-¡Maldita sea!, vamos antes de que hagan daño a Harry.

Y ambos desaparecieron también.

Harry apenas había conciliado el sueño (y curiosamente ese día no tenía pesadillas), cuando un ruido que venía del otro lado de la puerta lo despertó. Instintivamente cogió la varita que estaba en la cómoda junto a su cama.

-"Alohomora".

La puerta se abrió de pronto y una chica menudita entró, y Harry la reconoció al instante.

-Ginny ¿qué sucede?.

-Shhh, no hagas ruido. Hay alguien abajo.

-¡Me lleva!, quédate aquí y espera. Ten la varita preparada por si acaso. Ginny sintió un pequeño estremecimiento cuando vio levantarse a Harry en ropa interior fingió que se tapaba el rostro mientras este rápido se vestía. Se obligo a no pensar en eso.-"Contrólate Ginnevra tienes novio". Se dijo a sí misma.

Harry salió hacia el pequeño rellano que daba a la escalera, cuando escuchó ruido en la sala de estar. Harry sólo titubeó unos segundos, pero después decidió aparecer en la sala para sorprender a los ladrones o lo que fueran.

¡CRACK! se apareció, y en ese momento tuvo que volver a hacerlo ya que una maldición estuvo a punto de llegarle. Después de esto, Harry aparecía y desaparecía en forma vertiginosa evitando de esta manera los hechizos y maldiciones que le lanzaban las dos chicas, logrando con esto que más de una vez erraran sus tiros y se dieran entre ellas.

De pronto un par de figuras aparecieron y Harry se apareció justo detrás de una de ellas tomándola por el cuello y apuntándole con la varita. Alguien entonces encendió la luz mientras que Ginny que había bajado a la sala para ayudar a Harry , desarmaba a las chicas.

-¡Harry...suéltame ...me ahogas!.

-¿Eres tu Tonks?.

-¿Qué no estas viendo?.

-Perdona pero es que ellas me atacaron y como estaba todo oscuro no vi cuando llegaron.

-Precisamente eso es lo que vinimos a averiguar Harry. Qué es lo que hacen estas señoritas aquí y porqué abandonaron su guardia.

-Hola Kingsley, no te había visto.

-Hola Harry. ¿ Y bien señoritas, alguna de ustedes me va a decir qué demonios significa esto?.

-Venimos porque Uter nos lo pidió.

La otra chica le propino un codazo en las costillas.

-¿Qué?, de cualquier manera se va a enterar ¿o no?.

-¿Y desde cuando desobedecen al ministerio por obedecer a Uter?.

-Lo sentimos mucho señor, la verdad es que actuamos inconscientemente. Estamos acostumbradas a que el fue nuestro jefe directo en el ministerio de Irlanda.

-Pues deberían desacostumbrarse señoritas. Ahora trabajan para el ministerio de Gran Bretaña, y deben obedecer a la señorita Tonks o a mí que soy su jefe directo.

Y ahora vámonos de aquí, mañana tendrán que dar una muy buena explicación en el ministerio.

Ambas chicas se acercaron a Harry, y al hacerlo las dos pudieron distinguir la cicatriz de Harry más nítidamente.

-¡Oh por Merlín pero si es Harry Potter!

-¡Rayos es cierto!. ¿Porqué diablos Uter no nos dijo nada?.

-Es un honor conocerte chico peleas como poseso.

La chica rubia le ofreció la mano y al dársela Harry la estrecho con mucho entusiasmo y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios. Ginny frunció el entrecejo pero Harry no pudo notarlo ya que en ese momento le daba la espalda. La otra chica que er4a de pelo castaño le dio a Harry un beso en la mejilla sin embargo, fues más allá al darle un pellizco en una nalga a Harry.

-¡Auch eso duele!

-Lo siento no lo pude evitar.

Sin embargo la chica tuvo que agacharse ya un objeto pasó zumbando por su cabeza.

Al notar el peligro, Kingsley Shacklebolt apuró a las dos chicas. ---Es hora de marcharnos, voy a dejar a estas chicas en el ministerio y después vendré por usted señorita Ginny.

-¿Me puedo quedar?.

-Pero...

-No te preocupes King, yo me quedo con ella para que no haya malos entendidos

-Bueno siendo así... ¡andando chicas!.

Y los tres desaparecieron.


	3. CELOS ESCONDIDOS

CAPITULO 3. CELOS ESCONDIDOS.

-Bueno chicas es hora de que nos vayamos a dormir.

-¿No le vas a invitar un té a Tonks Harry?.-dijo Ginny con aire un poco irritado-.

-Oh... perdona Tonks que tonto soy.¿Quieres un té o alguna otra cosa?.

-Bueno...la verdad es que no he cenado, pero un te y un sándwich estará bien.

-Ahora te lo preparo...

-No hace falta Harry, yo me lo preparo, y de paso preparo té para todos.

Tonks se dirigió a la cocina dejando a Ginny y a Harry en la sala de estar.

Entre ambos había un silencio muy tenso, sin embargo fue Harry quien comenzó a hablar.

-Así que Uter Es tu novio. (En su voz había un dejo de irritación)

-Si.

-Desde cuando, la verdad es que yo pensé que todavía salías con Dean.

-Con Dean terminé hace siglos Harry.

-¿ En dónde conociste a Uter?.

-En la fiesta que hizo el ministerio para celebrar que tu habías matado a Voldemort.

-¿En esa fiesta?. No me di cuenta, de hecho no te vi.

-Pues no me viste porque estabas muy entretenido con la prima de Fleur Delacour ¿te acuerdas?.

Harry no pudo evitar sonrojarse. La verdad es que después de dicha fiesta, había salido un par de veces con aquella chica , sin embargo no había funcionado bien porque ella tenía novio en Francia y no podía abandonar sus estudios en Beaux Batons. Así que mejor decidieron terminar la relación y continuar como amigos.

-¿Y quién te lo presentó?.

-Nadie. El se acercó y me pidió que bailáramos, después comenzamos a salir y bueno, nos hicimos novios desde hace un mes.-Ginny se sonrojó al contar esto, no sabía a ciencia cierta porque le abochornaba contarle esto a Harry , después de todo a él nunca le había interesado demasiado la vida de ella, ¿o sí?-.

-Es un poco celoso.

-Si, pero es muy lindo conmigo.

Harry suspiró y al notar que Ginny se sorprendía por ese hecho, se sonrojó aún más.

-¿Y conoces a esas chicas que me atacaron?.

-¿Esas zorras?, si. Siempre se le están resbalando a Uter.¡Las detesto!

-A mi no me parecieron tan malas chicas.

-Supongo que no.-dijo Ginny con sorna-.

-Ya esta el té chicos.

Tonks sirvió té para los tres y después de que hubiesen terminado Harry les dijo que tenía mucho sueño y que prefería irse a dormir. En su voz se notaba un poco de molestia.

-Vaya, ¿Qué le pasa a Harry?, parecía un poco molesto.

-No lo se Tonks, la verdad es que desde hace rato ha estado un poco raro.

-¿Pues de que estaban hablando?.

-Me preguntó que desde cuando conozco a Uter.

-Entonces esta celoso.

-¡¿Cómo crees?!, ¿porqué habría de estarlo?.

-Suena obvio ¿no?

-No se a que te refieres.

-Bueno creo que a Harry le gustas desde hace tiempo.

-No te creo. Desde que iba conmigo al colegio siempre me rechazó.

-En realidad a Harry no le gusta demostrar lo que siente. ¿Recuerdas las chapuzas que hizo con Cho?.

-Bueno esa tarada sacaría de quicio a cualquiera.

-¿Esa tarada?, parece que no te cae muy bien.

-En realidad no me caía mal, pero desde que engañó a Harry con Michael Corner a pesar de que le había dicho que ya no salía con él, la detesto.

-Bueno, tienes que admitir que Harry si te importa.

-¡Claro que me importa, es mi amigo!

-¿Nada más te importa por eso?.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?.

-No quiero llegar a ninguna parte, pero a mi me pareció que no te agradó mucho lo que esas chicas le hicieron a Harry. ¡Por Merlín por poco le vuelas la cabeza a la pobre chica!.

-Obviamente que no me pareció que se pasaran de esa manera ¡par de zorras!

-¿Celos?.

-¿Estas loca?.

-Pues a mi me parece que si son celos.

-¿Sabes qué?, mejor vámonos a dormir ¿sí?.

-Como quieras, pero a mi no me quitas esa idea de que tu todavía sientes algo por Harry.

-¿Y qué si fuera así?, de cualquier manera a él no le intereso.-Ginny ahora estaba molesta-.

-¿Y quién te dice que no?.

-Desde siempre. Recuerda que siempre me gustó desde antes de conocerlo en persona , y desde entonces nunca, lo oyes, nuca mostró interés en mí. ¿Cómo quieres que crea ahora que él quiere algo conmigo?.

-¿Porqué no lo averiguas?.

-¿Cómo, a caso quieres que termine con Uter?.

-No, tampoco se trata de eso. Pero cuando menos se trata de salir de dudas.

-¿Y después qué?.

-El tiempo te dirá que sigue en eso no puedo intervenir.

-Tengo la impresión de que tramas algo Tonks.

-No lo tomes así Ginny, pero es que no me parece justo que no le des una oportunidad a Harry de demostrarte lo que siente por ti.

-¡Tonks ya tengo novio! ¿qué quieres que haga?, no lo puedo botar así nada más.

-Lo se Ginny. Pero una pequeña prueba nos dirá si Harry siente algo más que amistad por ti. Dale una oportunidad.

-Sea lo que sea esta bien, acepto, pero ya vamos a dormir me muero de sueño.

-Bueno, entonces mañana te diré que hacer.

Ambas chicas subieron al dormitorio que estaba junto al de Harry.

Por la mañana Harry se levantó y se dirigió al baño para ducharse, al pasar por el rellano encontró a Tonks que también venía del cuarto de baño.

-Hola Tonks.

-Hola Harry, voy a preparar algo para desayunar.

-Esta bien, yo mientras voy a ducharme.

Harry abrió la puerta del baño y entro, de pronto...

-¡AHHHH!,¡ PLAF!


	4. Harry vs Uter 1er round

CAPITULO 4. HARRY VS. UTER: 1er ROUND.

Harry salió del baño con la mejilla enrojecida por el golpe que había recibido. Bufando todavía se dirigió a su habitación.

Tonks que había escuchado lo que pasó, subió apresuradamente hacia la habitación de él.

-¡Rayos!, olvidé decirte que Ginny se encontraba en el baño.

-¡Pues gracias por la información!. ¡Demonios esa niña pega como patada de mula!.

-No deberías de quejarte tanto Harry.

-¿A qué te refieres Tonks?

-Una bofetada me parece justo castigo después de verla desnuda ¿o no?.

-No es gracioso Tonks –Dijo Harry ruborizándose-

Sin embargo, al cerrar los ojos por un instante, se revelo ante el la figura de Ginny completamente desnuda. Se estremeció sólo de pensar en eso, y prefirió pensar en otra cosa.

-Bueno, me voy a cambiar ¿podrías dejarme solo Tonks?

-Esta bien te espero abajo para desayunar.

-Ahorita bajo.

-No tardes.

Harry sacó su nueva ropa del armario para cambiarse, cuando inesperadamente la puerta se abrió dando paso a Ginny.

-Harry yo... este... bueno he venido a pedirte perdon por haberte golpeado.

-No te preocupes Ginny, fue mi culpa por haber entrado sin preguntar. Pero es que como he estado estos últimos días solo, me acostumbré a entrar sin preguntar.

-¿Y te duele mucho?

-No mucho.

Ginny se acercó a Harry y le tocó el sitio donde lo había golpeado. Lentamente y como si fueran atraídos con un imán, sus labios se fueron acercando... un poco más... cada vez más...

-¡HARRY GINNY YA BAJEN, EL DESAYUNO ESTA LISTO!

-Me voy. Te veo abajo para desayunar.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y salió bufando de la habitación mientras lanzaba una imprecación bastante soez en contra de Tonks.

Cuando Harry bajó al pequeño comedor de la casa, alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¡Hermione!, mamá, papá, Ron Uter, ¿qué hacen aquí?

-Encontré a tus padres cuando venía para acá Ginny.

-Hemos venido por ti hija, se que podemos habalar.

-Yo... papá... tengo que pedirles perdón se que no debí actuar de ese modo.

-No hija la que debe de pedirte perdón soy yo... no debí gritarte de ese modo.

-¡Oh mamá!- Ginny corrió a los brazos de su madre llorando.

Harry apenas se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba su mirada estaba con el joven alto que había llegado con los padres de Ginny. Uter dirigió una desagradable mirada a Harry y este se la devolvió.

Ginny pareció darse cuenta a tiempo y tomó del brazo a Uter y lo besó, quizás para tranquilizarlo. Sin embargo esa visión de Ginny besando a Uter fue como si hubiese recibido un golpe en el estomago. Aunque trató de disimularlo.

-¡Oh Harry! Gracias por haber dejado a Ginny quedarse anoche. No se que hubiera sido de ella de no ser por ti.

La señora Weasley abrazó y besó a Harry en la mejilla.

-Así que tu eres Harry.

-Si. Harry Potter para servirte.

Uter no respondió sólo le lanzó una mirada de desdén.

-El niño bonito del ministerio.-dijo con burla después de una pausa.

-Así es, el niño bonito del ministerio.

Harry no sabía porque pero la manera de hablar de ese tipo lo exasperaba.

-Bueno te doy las gracias en nombre de Ginny por haberla "alojado anoche en tu casa", pero en lo sucesivo deberías tener cuidado en alojar a chicas que están comprometidas.

-Yo sólo quise ayudar a Ginny.

-Yo no digo que no, sin embargo te encontrabas solo en esta casa cualquier cosa hubiera podido suceder.

-¿No confías en tu prometida?

Por el tono que estaba usando Harry ahora Ginny, Ron y Hermione sabían que significaba peligro. Lo conocían lo suficiente para saber cuando estaba molesto y ahora lo estaba.

-Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos ya –dijo el señor Weasley que también había intuido el peligro de la situación.

-Es obvio que confío en ella Potter, ¿pero se puede confiar en ti?.

-Pregúntaselo a ella .

¡Ja! De cualquier modo creo que no eres el tipo en el que Ginny pudiera pensar como pareja. No tienes lo suficiente...

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más un hechizo aturdidor le dio de lleno en el pecho para sorpresa de todos. Las cosas comenzaron a estallar en mil pedazos Harry estaba de verdad enfurecido.


End file.
